Wireless communication devices have become ubiquitous. Consumer and business communication devices, such as cell phones, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, etc are configured with wireless connectivity. These data networks may include cellular networks, high speed data networks, Wi-Fi networks, or WiMax networks, for example. However, these devices must be used within the wireless network coverage area and/or within a given distance from a wireless network access point such as a cell tower or a wireless router. Outside the coverage area, these devices do not provide wireless network connectivity.